


heaven forbid (they see you cry)

by FrostyReports



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm sorry Mark, Mark-centric, This will get happier, Violence, Vomit Mention, not too graphic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: when nothing is leftdestroy yourself.





	heaven forbid (they see you cry)

so, this was it? there's nothing left because of Him. He wants to destroy you.

He will stop at nothing to get what He wants.

  
mark stands with flame in hand, lighter lit as a dainty war cry. tyler and josh are cowering. josh is holding onto tyler but just barely, just enough to keep contact.

tyler holds onto jenna and He is going to get hurt if He doesn't back off.

mark holds a throwing knife, the lighter, and a sickening expression that reads 'take me instead'.

He holds a butcher knife, matches, and an expression that says 'i'll destroy you' and mark shivers.

  
He disappears and mark falls to the ground and slumps and josh rushes over, every touch is like electricity, though, and mark reels back with the force of twenty men. tyler kisses jenna and josh tries not to stare. **mark tries not to stare.**

josh looks beautiful when sad. when totally _**destroyed**_.

in order to not destroy your friends, destroy yourself.

  
when they go back, mark gives Him the lighter and knife. gives Him access to the darkness and lets blood pour from wounds. skin charred, skin cut.

  
when nothing is left  
destroy yourself.

  
that's what mark did.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intentional  
> Uppercase intentional  
> this is sad.  
> i will make a chapter two and it's gonna be great and happy.


End file.
